


Speak no love

by AvengersShip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, If I write a follow-up, What-If, but maybe in the future??, gaara doesn't get feelings, lee tried his best tho, nobody is happy, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Instead of Sakura, Lee falls hard for Gaara of the Desert. Gaara is... not impressed





	Speak no love

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea and I wrote it out as best I could while dicking around with canon storyline.  
> A 'What-If' since it's been something I thought about today.  
> I did my best to keep the characters within character, sorry if it's not the best, I did all I could.

Gaara and his siblings shoved their way through the crowd to make their way to their floor. Though keeping a low profile, they didn't need to be gentle when handling the Shinobis who refused to move, a feat Kankuro and Temari enjoyed oh so very much. Gaara on the other hand simply walked through the clear path his siblings make for him. None of these weak humans were worth the effort to kill. His only focus is one target. And that target's chakra is buzzing on this floor.

 

They halt in their assault, just a dozen or so bystanders in their way, when they spot the three colorful brats. Gaara shoulders past his brother and sister and easily slips through the gaps to see what was going on, the excitement (not his own) and ebbing curiosity stirring within him to get a closer look at just what was going on. 

 

"You're good. But just being able to detect it isn't enough...," 

 

Gaara can see the strike and so did the other boy as he raised his leg to counter it. But- 

 

 

"...!?" 

 

They've been stopped. By this odd-looking character. Who has a hold on both their legs. Gaara saw him move at the corner of his eye by didn't react as the rest of the crowd, who gasped and murmured their shock on just how fast he had moved to catch their blows so easily. Apparently so did the two boys because they pulled away and took a step back in disbelief that this 'weak' kid could stop them with no effort acquired. 

 

 

Gaara didn't want to think too much of this green-clad freak. But the display is almost too good to not get excited over. And 'it' thought so too and prodded. _Two preys is better than one._

 

The corner of his mouth twitched. 

 

"I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile. Why'd you break the promise?" The long-haired boy asked, short of no excuse from his comrade. 

 

"Well, I...." And those round black eyes lock on their target. 

 

The bowl-cut boy turns and walks towards Team 7 and Sakura freezes up when it appears that he was going to approach her. But he walks right by her like he didn't even notice she was there, and stops right in front of Gaara. His cheeks are pink and he had this determined look on his face as he stared into soulless blue-green eyes taht were planning his death right where he stood. 

 

"I am Rock Lee!" He exclaimed to the redhead. "I am in love with you!"

 

"...?"

 

" **WHAT THE HELL!?** " Naruto and Kankuro screamed in horror. 

 

Gaara never showed expressions outside of deep love for blood and death by his bare hands. It didn't seem he ever would after accepting his fate. The redhead is almost incapable of such feat that his face is forever frozen with a blank dead-pan look or the famous crazed smirk he would plaster on when he was ready to sand coffin people and watch the blood soak up in his sand. That was all he ever expressed as true emotions.

 

But he couldn't explain what he felt now or if his facial muscles started working again to twist an unknown expression on his pale, brow-less face. His mouth works just as perfectly as it always did, though, and these are the words he responded with to Lee's confession. 

 

 

"... If you come near me again, _I'll kill you...._ " 

 

The room grew heavy and the remaining Shinobis shivered with fear at the icy reply. Lee looked stricken, turning slightly blue in the face as his head hung low and his posture going slump. 

 

"Lee...?" A girl with two buns came to stand behind her friend and her face is filled with concern as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"He _hates_ me!!!" Lee exclaims, and starts bawling uncontrollable as he throws himself against the startled girl. 

 

Gaara doesn't stay to watch the pathetic scene and goes through the door to get to the second floor, his siblings quickly snapping out of their stupor to follow right after him. They didn't want to say anything about what just happened in fear of their little brother losing what little patience he had, but they can see how tense his shoulders are and the heavy steps he took as they climbed the stairs in uncomfortable silence. 

 

Gaara didn't understand why he felt this way himself and it frustrated him than it should because it shouldn't matter what happened back there in the first place. It was stupid! That boy-Rock Lee-could likely be another strong Shinobi he wanted to fight and taste the thrill of battling if he survives these exams, yet he claims he _loves_ Gaara!?! Tha- How dare he insult him by using THAT word? And on Gaara no less!?!?!

 

"I'll kill him...," Gaara growled, fists clenching, "... _**I'll kill that bastard.**_ " 

 

He didn't notice nor care that Temari and Kankuro are a couple steps behind him at a safe distance. 

 

Gaara may have rejected Lee's love, but he sure as hell got his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> The somewhat alternative of Lee proclaiming his love for Gaara is of course a jab of the scene where Lee confesses his love for Sakura. There was more I wanted to add to the paragraph but I can drop it here as unused concept:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _'Oh no, he's coming towards me!' Sakura thought in a panic. But wait! Maybe this'll be a perfect opportunity! Sasuke is standing right there where the scene is about to happen with her and this is just too good to pass up, even though she dreaded the very thought of this weirdo asking her out._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _It'll never happen, of course! Her heart is for Sasuke and Sasuke only! But she could act like she's not interested in Sasuke if it meant getting Sasuke to notice her being hooked up with this guy. I mean, he's not THAT bad._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _He does look cute, looks about as strong as a man should be... no, no! Only Sasuke! Just Sasuke is the only guy for her! Maybe this isn't the best time to cheat on her man._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _As her thought go wild however, she barely managed to catch the weird boy dodging her-what the fuck!?!- and making a beeline towards the other freak she didn't see behind her. What the-_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"I am in love with you!" The green-clad boy shouts, taking hold of the redhead's hand as he gives him the biggest smile, face blushing pink._
> 
>  
> 
> _"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched. "But I- you were coming to- I thought-WHAT!?"_


End file.
